Travel Through the Past
by ElaineNicoletteElric05
Summary: Edward Elric was used as a sacrifice during a fight against the Homunculus. 99 years later, someone else appears to rewind the time of the incident. Time Traveling, and a small ghost-hunt.


Chapter: **Voices of The Unknown**

Supposed number of chapters: 10-12

Update Pattern: Every Friday, 8 PM Philippine Timeline

**Prologue:**

"Damn it all...!" Mustang swore. Everyone was fighting. Some even died. Why were they fighting anyway? Oh, right. Edward Elric was taken from them as hostage and sacrifice. Now everyone is there, seeing the lifeless body lie on the transmutation circle formed by his own blood. It was too late for them.

"Now, you seem to be in a tight spot now, Colonel Mustang." Wrath(Bradley) said. He pulled out his sword, aiming it at Mustang. At the same time, Mustang aimed his fingers at Bradley. "You can't save him now. Not ever." Bradley said sternly as he walked towards the colonel. "Can't save him? Underestimating us, I see."

"No. It's already too late for you. Fullmetal has served his purpose already." Mustang's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Bradley chuckled. "Now, we wouldn't want to waste time explaining, right?"

Before Mustang could retort, everything went white.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Voices of The Unknown**

OCTOBER 30, 2013 (Japan, Tokyo)

A girl walked through the hallways of her school at night, with her younger brother and best friend. "Big sister, do you think we can submit this to the studio and get famous?" The boy asked. The girl sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, we are going to catch the ghost of the thousand-year-old building after this project!" Her best friend hit her on the head. "It was 99 years ago, Em. Don't trick your brother."

"Wendy, you are boring!" The girl yelled.

Her brother laughed nervously and got out their cameras. "A-Anyway, let's go to the old HQ now."

The three proceed near the forest behind their school. As they meet the sign, the brother reads it. " 'No people allowed'. Oh well..."

The girl snorted. "Weak. We don't follow rules, we break them!" The other two sweatdropped. "Don't be such a rebel, idiot!" The girl snorted. "Says the one who copies my tests so she can get a good grade." Wendy blushed and pouted. "Well..."

The three went in the old HQ. Suddenly, flashes of unknown memories appeared in the girl's head. "Are you okay, sis?" The brother asked. The girl shrugged. "I-It's nothing. Ready the cameras, Al."

The halls were pitch black. "Okay, so we're in the 99-year-old Headquarters. Japan was known as the city of Amestris before a big alchemy explosion destroyed it. They were connected to many different places. The north was called 'Fort Briggs' and was discovered after Amestris split apart from the other countries. "

Wendy snorted. "How much do you know?" The girl stuck her tongue out. "If only you don't copy my work, maybe you'd know." the brother chuckled. "Now, now, sis."

Suddenly, a voice was heard through their recorder. "Oh my god! What the hell was that?!" Wendy exclaimed. The girl replayed.

_"Emerald is-"_

"Someone said your name, some one said your name!" the younger brother exclaimed. Emerald shook a bit. "W..What about me? I am what? Can you continue what you said?"

The recorder caught more voices.

_"Emerald is-" _The next words were unclear.

_"Big brother..." _The two girls looked at the youngest one in there. "That sounded like you!" Wendy yelled. the boy was freaking out. "W-W-What?!"

Emerald went serious. "Now, who are you? Can you tell us your name? Didn't you die here horribly?" She asked.

They got another response.

_"Lieutenant! ..No!"_

When they heard this, they heard someone running from upstairs. They went there, and to their surprise, they were lead to an office. "Hey look! Documents!" The brother said. Emerald ran and breezed through the documents. All of it caught her eyes. "Hey, Look!"

Emerald showed the document and there was a picture of a black haired man with a stern face.

"_Roy Mustang. _Wow, fancy name. _Age 29 _How old." Emerald said insensitively. Wendy shook in fear. "D-DON'T SAY THAT! YOU MIGHT ANGER HIM!" And as a response, they heard this.

_"I'm not old."_

"Hey, doesn't that look like Teacher Mustang? " The brother said. Emerald looked closely and gasped. "You're right, it looks like the unmarried bitch!" The two sweatdropped. This spirit is absolutely going to haunt her. Emerald flipped through another. It was a picture of a blonde woman with brown eyes. "This one looks like Student-Teacher Ranmari." She said. "You're right! The last name is similar, too!" Wendy exclaimed. "So she was a lieutenant. Then that means the voice we heard must have been Roy Mustang's calling Riza Hawkeye. Cool." The brother said excitedly.

"Oh, next is a guy named Jean Havoc. Talk about lame name." Emerald said childishly. Then they heard a voice.

_"Chief is so mean."_ They froze. The three of them yelled. "WE'RE SORRY!"

"a-anyway, let's look at the last one." Wendy said.

"State Alchemist Edward- Huh? There's no last name. It's smudged." The brother noticed. "What?! He joined the military when he was a child?" Wendy yelled when she saw the date of when the boy joined. "And check it out, it looks like.. Like..." Emerald stuttered. How creepy.

"He looks exactly like me..."

After Emerald said that he heard a woman speak.

_"Edward? Is that you...?"_

* * *

**_HAHA! I AM GOOD!_**

Anyway, I based the way they acted in Ghost Adventures!

REVIEW! PLEASE!

_Next Chapter: Spirits_

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND GIVE ME IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS!**

Thanks. 


End file.
